The Lone Frigate
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After escaping the glassed colony of Reach aboard the Pillar of Autumn, the Master Chief and the crew of the Autumn find themselves in the heat of battle yet again...
1. Chapter 1: Escape

The Lone Frigate

Author's Note: A word to the tards, just so you know, I have not given up on making fanfictions especially since I have just finished Halo Reach and have begun playing Halo Combat Evolved again. Which is the reason for this new fanfic involving Halo and Sonic. This is the first time I'm actually writing one so I'm kind of nervous. However, any information regarding Halo will come from the novels and not just the games. This will be an AU version of Combat Evolved and the characters and weapons will look how they did in the anniversary edition. Read and Review. Enjoy!

Edit 9/13/2016: Title changed to The Lone Frigate due to the original sounding too similar to the title for The Last Ship on TNT even though inspiration for this story came from that TV show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape

As the now decimated colony of Reach was being glassed, the last UNSC frigate, a Halcyon class cruiser known as the Pillar of Autumn made its escape while desperately evading plasma missiles from pursuing Covenant Carriers. Little did the crew of the Autumn know was while the ship was in dry dock the slipspace drive was in the process of being repaired. And since the Covenant decided to attack the shipyard, the repairs were only thirty percent complete.

Captain Jacob Keyes decided that since they had been told to evacuate as soon as possible that the current state of the slipspace drive to as good enough to make a blind jump.

"I don't care about the possibility of being blown up, Cortana. I'm more concerned about the Covenant killing us more than a faulty slipspace drive." Said Keyes while trying to light his pipe to calm his nerves. "Yes sir, but my analysis confirms that if we jump now, we might not end where we want to be!" Said a slightly aggravated Cortana. "Just make a blind jump Cortana. Now, or we're all dead!" Said Captain Keyes who was getting annoyed.

All Cortana said was, "Aye sir." And with that she began making preparations to jump into slipspace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the cryogenic barracks..._

We now see two members of the Pillar of Autumn deck crew currently doing their best to make sure that the high value asset in the cryo pod they were told to look after was kept in check. The individual in question was a Spartan-II wearing a green mark V Mijolnir battle suit known as Master Chief Petty Officer John Sierra 117.

* * *

Suddenly the ship went into slipspace. But something was wrong. Before anyone knew what was going on an anomalous energy field occurred sucking the entire Halcyon Cruiser into a wormhole that the Captain and Cortana thought was a boost to the slipspace rupture. As the ship was completely engulfed, the Covenant Carriers pulled back with each ship Commander believing that they had perished in the anomaly.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Author's Note: Hello my people! An important question to ask you: have any of you seen the show The Last Ship on TNT? Well that show inspired me to make this and also caused me to change the title. One ship against an entire planet conquered by a fat man with support from a small batch of resistance fighters doesn't seem bad does it? Enjoy!

* * *

The wormhole opened above an unknown planet in a huge flash of light and out came the Pillar of Autumn with the crew, compliment, and cargo intact. Right now the ship's Captain, Jacob Keyes, was demanding an answer from the on board AI Cortana as to where they have ended up.

"Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" Said Keyes. The holographic projector used for conversation between the AI and Captain activated with Cortana saying, "Captain? I believe we did. But that's not all, and I think you should look at where we are." Captain Keyes looked out to see what she was talking about and after he had Cortana scan the planet his jaw dropped, literally. "How is that possible? We're back home Cortana, Why?" He asked while trying not to drop his pipe he used to smoke as a stress reliever. After a few seconds Cortana soon answered by saying, "Well sir I did detect an anomalous energy field in the slipspace drive so it is possible we were somehow sent to Earth, assuming that this is the same planet, upon entering the slipspace rupture."

The Captain took a while to take this in before speaking again, "Cortana, run a scan of the planet's environment and atmosphere then see if you can detect any transmissions on open channels, UNSC or otherwise, I want to know if this is in fact the same Earth we know." All Cortana said was, "I'm already on it sir. But it's going to take time." Keyes nodded and said nothing more knowing that Cortana would get him results. After about thirty seconds she then managed to find something. "Captain, I don't think this is the same planet." She said to the middle aged UNSC officer. Upon hearing that he decided to ask, "And why is that?" As a way of answering his question she then displayed her analysis of the planet on the projection screen to show the Captain. After a thorough look through her report he then realized she was right and if it wasn't for the fact that some of the continents looked different there was also no sign of any orbital MAC gun emplacements where they were supposed to be.

"Cortana, I want you to scan for lifeforms now. And I want to know how advanced they might be if there is any problems." Said Keyes while lighting his pipe. Then Cortana surprised him by saying, "I already have sir. I think you should know that there are only two humans on the planet's surface." After hearing that Keyes looked at her and asked, "Only two?! What about other lifeforms?" The AI then said, "Well, sir I think you'd be surprised to know that after I scanned for any comm systems I soon discovered that there is another race of beings called Mobians." Then Cortana displayed what looked like a bipedal anthropomorphic creature on the screen. Keyes was now at a loss for words and when Cortana spoke again he then remembered to breathe not even knowing he had been holding his breath.

"It would seem as though these Mobians are at war with the two humans. And you would be surprised to know the only military they have consists of autonomous robotic foot soldiers that are called 'SWATBots' and they seem to take orders from one of the two humans they refer to as Robotnik who has apparently taken over ninety percent of the planet which is called Mobius." Cortana explained further.

After a few seconds the Captain spoke again, "Cortana, awaken our old friend and have all combat teams get geared up and wait for instructions." Cortana then looked at Keyes and said, "Of course sir. Is there any particular reason for that?" All Keyes said was, "If there is any hostilities, then I don't want to take any chances. We took plenty back on Reach and I don't think we should risk getting caught off guard, that's one of the reasons for Reach's downfall." Then Cortana said, "I'm already on it sir."

* * *

Cortana soon made an announcement over the Autumn's PA system, _"Attention all combat personnel, please report to your action stations immediately."_ Across the ship numerous Marines who were performing various duties after leaving Reach had begun checking their equipment in order to prepare for anything that could happen. _"5th Platoon, secure airlocks on deck eleven. 14th Platoon rendezvous with 22nd Tactical at bulkhead Charlie 14."_ She added as each of the UNSC leathernecks were doing what they had been trained for, and that was to be ready for anything especially after what some of them went through on Reach. In one of the hangar bays where additional Marines were carrying out their duties, a UNSC Master Sergeant by the name of Avery Johnson Jr. decided to organize his squad by saying, "You heard the lady, move like you got a purpose!" His squad soon stood at attention before their superior officer spoke again, "Alright men, it would seem as though we're in deep. So if you do as you're told we might live to make it home in one piece. Am I right Marines?!" The leathernecks responded with, "Sir, yes sir!" All Johnson said was, "Damn Straight, now move out! Double time!"

 _"Attention all hands, we have made a blind jump to an uncharted planet. Scans show signs of sentient lifeforms and technology that do not register as Covenant, stand by and wait for further orders!"_ Cortana said to notify the ship's crew and compliment what to expect should anything bad happen.

She also sent a message to the cryogenic stasis barracks were the crew members looking after the Master Chief were then told by Cortana to "Unseal the hushed casket" and wound up doing so. However, as soon as they set foot on Mobius, they will soon realize that things are about to change.

To Be Continued?


End file.
